The Demise
by Teddylonglong
Summary: What if Dudley and Petunia were magical and sought the goblins' help against Dumbledore's meddlings? The result is a new prophecy with far-reaching consequences. Completely AU, partly OOC, slightly dark!Harry/dark!Dudley, slight Dumbledore bashing. Rating because of several Death Eaters' deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**The Demise**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.** **Slightly dark!Harry/dark!Dudley. Slight Dumbledore bashing** **.  
It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Three-year-old Harry Potter was a freak. That much he knew, because his Uncle Vernon used to call him a freak, while his Aunt Petunia called him Harry. She often told him she wished that he was just like his cousin Dudley - a normal boy.

However, Harry could not help performing freakish things from time to time. His aunt usually overlooked it, provided that no one had witnessed his outburst, however, if his uncle happened to be there, he punished the child adequately.

The whole world came to an abrupt change, however, one morning, when Dudley could not wait for Harry to serve the sausages from the fry pan, which he could barely reach standing on a step. All of a sudden, in front of everyone's eyes, a sausage made its way out of the fry pan and all the way over to the table, where it landed on Dudley's plate with a small thud.

During the following minute, while Harry was still trying to carefully manoeuvre the fry pan towards the table and Dudley devoured his sausage with favour, Vernon performed an outburst, of which Harry could only understand bits and pieces. The main point, however, was "Freaks!", and before Harry knew what exactly happened, Uncle Vernon left the house - according to Aunt Petunia to never come back.

破滅

From that time onwards, Harry's life changed completely. He did not have to live in the cupboard under the stairs anymore but received the empty bedroom right next to Dudley's, he did not have to wear Dudley's hand-me-downs anymore, but Petunia dressed them in new clothes like twins, and the three of them did everything together. Petunia also changed her own surname back to Evans and altered not only Dudley's but also Harry's name to Evans as well. Harry liked that immensely. _'Now I have the same name as Dudley, now I really belong to them,'_ the small boy thought. _'It's almost as if Dudley was my real brother.'_

破滅

It was three years and several outbursts of accidental magic from both children later that Petunia was lying wide awake during the night. _'I can't do this alone,'_ she thought after receiving another phone call from the primary school that one of her children had dyed the teacher's hair purple. _'I can't even blame the children. What they do is accidental magic,'_ she recalled from what Professor McGonagall had explained to her parents so many years ago. _'I need help,'_ she thought. _'It's impossible for a Muggle like me who barely knows anything about the magical world to raise two magical children just by myself.'_ Finally, sleep claimed her, however, when she woke up in the morning, she decided to get help.

As soon as Dudley and Harry returned from school on this sunny day in early summer, she took the children to London, where she remembered the entrance to the magical shopping street to be.

"Look, there's the entrance to Diagon Alley," she informed the children, before she took a second glance. _'How strange,'_ she mused. _'When I was here with Lily, Mum and Dad, only Lily could see the door, but now I can see it as well. Oh well, maybe having two magical children does that to people,'_ she thought in confusion and finally led the children inside.

"Excuse me," she addressed Tom, the barkeeper. "I'm a Muggle raising two magical children. Do you know anyone who would be able and willing to assist me with that task?"

Tom let his eyes wander over the small family, apparently recognising Harry, before he instructed her to head to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, and ask for the Potters' account manager. He escorted them to the back of the building and tapped the wall behind it with his wand in a quick succession, allowing them to enter Diagon Alley.

破滅

Harry's and Dudley's eyes widened as they walked through the magical shopping street. The show windows were just extraordinary. Some of them were displaying photographs, in which the people were moving, others had items which they had never seen before.

They witnessed a group of children not much older than themselves standing in front of a shop with a broomstick displayed in the window. "It's said to be the fastest broom," one of them said, causing Harry to wonder if it depended on the speed of the broom or the user how fast the living room could be cleaned. "Yes, it flies with..." he heard before they left the hearing range, making him think, _'Since when can brooms fly?'_

破滅

When they entered Gringotts, Harry and Dudley stared at the rows of goblins with apprehension. Harry found that they looked quite intimidating, and the goblin whom Petunia approached was not exactly friendly. However, he promised to call Buckbean, the Potters' account manager.

To the children's relief, Buckbean was much friendlier. He led the small family into his office and patiently listened to what Petunia told him. Only when she finished her explanation, he spoke up with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Excuse me to contradict you, Ms. Evans," he apologized before explaining, "You definitely are not a Muggle. You could be a Squib, which means a non magical child of magical parents." Seeing Petunia shake her head, he explained, "Some families have generations of Squibs before getting magical children again. The other possibility is that you're a witch. If you were a Muggle, you wouldn't have been able to see the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron." Smirking, he then admitted, "In fact, I have been waiting for the three of you to arrive, because Harry here is very famous in the magical world and has a destiny to fulfil. I believe though that Dudley will be able to greatly assist him. Therefore, I've already checked your family tree in detail and found out that you're not a Squib but a witch."

"But that's impossible," Petunia contradicted. "When Lily was admitted to Hogwarts, I sent a letter to headmaster Dumbledore and asked if I could attend the same school as my sister, and he refused explaining that I was a Muggle."

Buckbean shook his head. "Maybe your magic only manifested at a later time than usual, so that you were not listed in the books of all magical children at that time," he explained and unrolled a large parchment on the table in front of his visitors. "The red dots are magical people, the green dots Squibs and any black dots would be Muggles," he explained, pointing out that the Evans family could be traced back as far as Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff, while the Potter family were the sole heirs of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. "Harry alone as well as all three of you together are the heirs of the four founders of Hogwarts, which means that you're the owners of Hogwarts."

Harry and Dudley exchanged a surprised look. Petunia had told them a lot about Hogwarts from what she had heard from Lily.

 _'We're the owners,'_ Harry thought in disbelief. _'I wished we could attend it right away and not only in five years' time.'_

"I have taken the liberty to make plans for the three of you," Buckbean continued and explained that no human member of Britain's magical world would dare interfering with Albus Dumbledore's decisions. "The goblins, however, will help you." Seeing Petunia look at him with apparent interest, he invited the three of them to live on Goblin Island, where the children could attend the primary school and would also receive special training that would help them to fulfil Harry's task in the future. "And Ms. Evans, my wife has offered to teach you magic, goblin and human ways of magic," he finished his explanation.

Petunia sat back in silence, before she asked, dazed, "Children, what do you think?"

"We'd love to live on Goblin Island..."

"... and attend school with the goblin children."

"It'll surely be interesting," Harry and Dudley replied in their own way of completing each other's sentences that used to drive Petunia nuts.

However, this time, she was too confused and excited to even notice it let alone reprimand them.

"Thank you for your kind offer, Buckbean," she replied, glancing at the children. "We accept."

 _tbc..._

 _Thanks to my Facebook friends for their encouragement! If you send me a FB request, please send me an email with your ffnet user name, so that I know who is sending the request. Thank you for your understanding._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Demise**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.** **Slightly dark!Harry/dark!Dudley. Slight Dumbledore bashing** **.  
It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

A strange alarm sounded through the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, causing Minerva McGonagall to look up from the chess match she was playing with Albus Dumbledore in confusion.

"Albus, what is that alarm?" she enquired, curiously.

"The wards around the Dursleys' residence seem to come down," Albus replied, pensively, as he leaned over to the shelf with his glassy devices in surprise.

"I'll go and make sure that everything's all right," Minerva said in determination, rising from her chair.

Albus let out a long sigh. "Let's go together then," he decided.

破滅

A few minutes later, a goat and a tabby cat could be seen crossing Privet Drive before they entered the Evans' garden. After closely inspecting the house from the back side, the two animals returned to Arabella Figg's house.

"No one seems to be at home," Minerva was the first to speak after transforming back into her human form.

"At least they weren't attacked by Death Eaters or the likes," Albus added, seemingly contented. "Thanks Arabella for allowing us the use of your fireplace."

With that, the two professors returned to Hogwarts, wondering what had caused the alarm to go off earlier.

"Albus, are you really sure that it's wise to leave Harry with his relatives?" Minerva asked for the umpteenth time once they were back in the headmaster's office. "Maybe it would be better to raise him at Hogwarts. He's going to turn seven this summer, so it's only four more years and a few months until he'll be of age to become a student."

"No Minerva," Albus replied in a firm voice, just like he had turned down his deputy's suggestions at least once a year during the last five and a half years.

破滅

Buckbean held out an enlarged quill and instructed Petunia, Harry and Dudley to hold on tightly, before he activated the Portkey. Harry felt a strange pull behind his navel and nervously glanced at Dudley, when his vision suddenly failed completely. By the time he could see his surroundings again, they found themselves into what seemed to be a modern looking living room. _'That was gross,'_ he thought, _'although it somehow felt familiar.'_

"Gwenlin, these are Petunia, Dudley and Harry Evans," Buckbean told his wife before introducing her to the guests. "You know I've told you..."

"Of course I know," Gwenlin replied with a huge smile on her face. "Good day Petunia, Dudley and Harry. Welcome to Goblin Island. Let me call my children. They'll also be thrilled to see you."

"Hello, we're happy to meet you," Jane said in a soft voice.

"Are you twins as well?" Kengo threw in, curiously eyeing their guests.

"Not really..."

"We're cousins..."

"... and Dudley is three weeks older than me," Harry and Dudley replied, causing the real twins to chuckle at their antics.

"We're going to have much fun," Jane said, seemingly happy.

"Why don't we make everyone believe that you were twins as well? Then we can feign being double the double trouble," Kengo added, grinning.

"All right," Dudley was the first to agree, giving Harry a questioning look, to which the younger boy nodded, eagerly.

 _'I'd like that,'_ he thought, smiling.

Jane and Kengo were just a few months older than Dudley and Harry. _'They're funny,'_ Harry thought and liked them immediately, knowing from the smile on his brother's face that he shared his sentiments.

"Excuse me Gwenlin, Buckbean, but where are my sons and I supposed to live?" Petunia suddenly enquired, causing Buckbean to smirk.

"Like I told you, I've expected you to come to see me and prepared everything in advance," he replied and explained, "As the Potters' account manager, I took the liberty of making some investments that paid out so well over the years that I was able to hire someone to build a small house, which is not far from our house, right on the shore of the sea. I hope you don't mind my actions," he added, giving Harry a questioning look.

"Of course not," Harry replied in a daze. "Thank you so much for your consideration, sir." _'Did I understand correctly that I already own a house here on Goblin Island?'_ he wondered, when Buckbean suggested to go and have a look.

Not only the children but also Petunia were stunned at the sight of the house, which was small but looked nice and had a wonderful view over the beach and the sea. There was a kitchen and a living room in the first floor like in their house at Privet Drive with a bathroom and three bedrooms on the second floor.

"Mum, can Harry and I share a room?" Dudley suddenly spoke up.

"I'm sure that would be a lot of fun," Harry added, enthusiastically.

Buckbean chuckled. "Gwenlin will help you rearrange everything with magic," he promised, before he excused himself, stating that he had to return to Gringotts.

破滅

Hearing lots of stories about the goblin school from the twins, Harry and Dudley felt almost disappointed that the summer holidays had just begun on Goblin Island and they had to wait until school was going to start again on 1 August.

"Don't worry, we're going to have much fun," Kengo told them. "During the holidays, we're playing Swoddy on three afternoons a week."

"Swoddy?" Dudley asked, giving the twins a questioning look.

"It's sword fighting on broomsticks," Jane explained.

"We don't use real swords though," Kengo continued. "Only older people from the age of sixteen onwards are allowed to play Swoddy with real swords. Our swords are soft, so that no one can get really hurt by them."

破滅

At first, neither Harry nor Dudley could imagine fighting with a sword whilst flying on a broom. _'I wonder if the twins told nonsense or if that story's really true,'_ Harry thought, when he climbed into bed that evening.

"I can't wait to see Swoddy," Dudley mumbled, yawning, making Harry feel very happy to be able to share the room with what he had become to think of as his brother.

"Me too," he replied, before he drifted off to sleep after a very exciting day for the two six-year-olds.

破滅

When they arrived at the training field the following afternoon, Jane and Kengo introduced Harry and Dudley to their trainer Coolwind, who eyed the human children with interest. He handed each of them one of the training brooms and swords and instructed them to observe the practice for a little while before joining.

While the goblin children began to practise, Coolwind explained that there were team matches and single combats. "Usually, in this group of children under ten years, we only do team matches. In a team match, there are five players on each side, and if one team has three or more players on the ground, it loses," he added.

"Excuse me Coolwind, but how are we supposed to fly?" Harry asked, timidly, causing the goblin to stare at him in disbelief.

"Put down the swords, sit on your brooms and slowly kick off into the air," he instructed them. "It won't be a problem," he then added, grinning.

As absurd as he had found the idea of flying on a broomstick, as much did Harry enjoy himself once he tried it out. Together with Dudley, he flew back and forth along the side of the Swoddy pitch, and after a few minutes, both children felt confident enough to fetch their swords and join the others.

Harry and Dudley both immediately loved Swoddy and for the rest of the day did not talk about anything but sword fighting and flying movements.

"Is it not dangerous?" Petunia asked Gwenlin in apparent concern.

"No," the goblin replied in a soothing voice. "The children don't use real swords, the tips are very soft so that they can't hurt their opponents..."

"Mum," Kengo excitedly interrupted his mother, "both of them are really good, although it was their first time on a broom."

"Yes, Coolwind even said that Dudley might be able to get onto the children's team, even if only as reserve," Jane added in clear amazement.

"And for Harry, he suggested to try out playing Quidditch as well," Kengo informed the adults, "so we're going to take them to Quidditch practice tomorrow."

破滅

After six weeks of taking turns playing Swoddy and Quidditch, Dudley indeed made it onto the children's team, while Harry became the Seeker for the children's Quidditch team.

Jane and Kengo informed their friends that this was a great honour.

"We've been playing Swoddy from the age of three onwards and still haven't made any team," Kengo said, eyeing Harry and Dudley in clear amazement.

"We were just very lucky," Harry replied, smiling.

"Thanks for your help," Dudley added, happily.

破滅

To Harry's and Dudley's disappointment, Swoddy and Quidditch practice were reduced to Saturday respectively Sunday mornings once school began. However, they noticed soon that school was not only much fun but did also take quite a lot of their free time. Even if school ended at lunchtime, they were often supposed to show up in the afternoons to study for one or the other subject or assist their teachers, for example in the greenhouse or the potions lab.

Nevertheless, they loved school and their life on Goblin Island.

"Thank you so much for bringing us here," Harry and Dudley told Petunia at least once a week, causing her to smile.

"I'm very happy here, too," she admitted. "Gwenlin is a wonderful teacher, and I've already learned a lot of useful spells and charms."

破滅

One Saturday afternoon, when the two couples of twins were just brewing fruit drops and coffee fudge in the potions classroom for Gwenlin's birthday, Arabella Figg's head appeared in Albus Dumbledore's fireplace.

"Good afternoon, Albus and Minerva," the old Squib greeted the professors.

"Hello Arabella, is something wrong with Harry?" Minerva asked in concern that only intensified when the old lady let out a long sigh.

"I'm afraid the whole family seems to have moved," Mrs. Figg explained. "I haven't seen them for about three months, and when I went to enquire this morning, I noticed that the house is completely empty and up for sale. I don't know where they went, and I asked the neighbours, but apparently, they didn't tell anyone a new address. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Arabella," Minerva replied in a soft voice, before she turned around to cast a murderous glare at the headmaster.

"Now we've lost Harry. Thanks Albus. Well done," she said, feeling very upset towards her old friend who always seemed to think that he knew everything better.

"Ah don't worry Minerva. Harry will show up again when it's time for him to come to Hogwarts," the headmaster replied, sounding much too confident and unconcerned for her liking, as he calmly popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"I very much hope so," Minerva replied and left the office in a huff, before she turned into her feline form to let off some steam - the only alternative to venting against the headmaster.

 _tbc..._

 _Since my new, daily Advent's Calendar story is going to begin tomorrow, I will update this one only once or twice a week, depending on the resonance. Thank you very much for your kind reviews for the first chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Demise**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.** **Slightly dark!Harry/dark!Dudley. Slight Dumbledore bashing** **.  
It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

If Harry and Dudley had been afraid that they would be singled out at school because of being the only non-goblin pupils, their fears soon turned out as completely unnecessary. To their relief, Jane and Kengo were in the same class, and seeing that the new twins were close friends of the older twins, the other children immediately accepted them.

Ever since they had set foot on Goblin Island, Harry, Dudley and Petunia had begun to study Gobbledegook, and even if the twins were not perfect yet so that Jane and Kengo sometimes had to translate into English, their classmates and teachers seemed to realise that the two were trying hard to assimilate with the goblin children and supported them.

 _'Life here is too good to be true,'_ Harry thought one day with some kind of foreboding. _'I don't know why, but I feel strange,'_ he thought without being able to find a reason for his sudden apprehensiveness. He decided to not share his concerns with his brother though, as there was no need to make him worry unnecessarily.

It was only late in the evening that he woke up feeling outright ill.

"Dudley," he called out to his brother, "I don't feel good." He had to attempt waking his brother a few times, however, the seven-year-old did not wake up, and Harry felt too miserable to drag himself out of bed.

Fortunately, Petunia heard the boy and came over, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Mum," Harry moaned, "I don't feel good."

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked in concern, only to let out a gasp upon placing her cold hand on the child's forehead. "Oh my God, you're burning up," she blurted out. "Harry, does anything hurt?" she then enquired.

"Not really, just feels strange and tingles," Harry moaned.

"Where exactly?" Petunia asked, giving the boy a sharp look.

"Everywhere," Harry admitted, looking at Petunia from half open, glassy eyes.

"Wait a moment, Harry. I'll go and fetch Inken," Petunia resolved and hurried towards the nearby hospital to speak with the healer, who immediately accompanied her back home to check on the child.

Unfortunately, the healer could not find any irregularities apart from the high fever. She spelled a potion for the fever as well as a light sleeping draught into the boy's system and promised to speak with a healer from the goblin hospital within Gringotts in the morning.

"Maybe they have had such a case before, but I haven't," she admitted in a grave voice. "If they don't have a clue either, we might have to send him to St. Mungo's, the human magical hospital," she added, apparently knowing that Petunia did not know much about the human magical world.

However, in the morning, Harry's fever was down to a slightly elevated temperature, and even if he still did not feel well, it was much better than during the night. He even saw fit to throw his first temper tantrum since Petunia had got to know him, when she forbade him to go to school.

"I'm much better, and I will go to school," he insisted, his eyes glowing from magic and fever.

"Mum, let Harry go," Dudley pleaded. "If he gets worse, I'll bring him home. I promise."

"All right then," she very grudgingly agreed, apparently not certain what was worse, sending a sick child to school or having him worsen his condition by casting accidental magic out of anger.

Fortunately, everything went well, and by the following morning, Harry was as healthy as if nothing had happened. Slowly, the matter became forgotten, as the twins thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

破滅

On the last weekend in October, both children's teams, the Swoddy team and the Quidditch team, had their first match, which was against the junior teams.

"They have three teams for both Swoddy and Quidditch..."

"... the Children's team for children until ten..."

"... the Junior team for children between eleven and fifteen..."

"... and the Adults' team for people from sixteen onwards..."

"... and the Quidditch Adults' team even plays against elves and humans," the twins informed Petunia in clear excitement.

"Mum, you're coming to watch, won't you?" Dudley added, giving his mother a hopeful look.

"Of course sons, I'll watch both matches," Petunia promised, smiling happily.

The first match was the Swoddy match, and Harry eagerly watched Dudley play whilst calming down Petunia who seemed horrified seeing the sword fighting high in the air.

"It's all right. They don't use real swords for the children's and junior teams," he reassured her in a whisper. "It looks dangerous, but it isn't."

Before Harry realised how the time passed, three members of the junior team were on the ground, and the match ended with the children's teams victory. One of the juniors had been outmanoeuvred by Dudley, and Harry felt very proud of his brother.

The Quidditch match on Sunday was also a success for the children's team. Harry managed to catch the Snitch that was hiding between low-hanging clouds until he spotted and grabbed it in the twenty-eighth minute, receiving huge applause from the spectators.

破滅

"That was so much fun..."

"... I can't wait for the match versus the adults," the twins agreed with each other when they were back at home on time for dinner.

"Even against the adults, they won't use real swords?" Petunia enquired, giving Dudley a worried look.

"I don't think the adults will be allowed to use real swords against us," Dudley replied, pensively, causing Harry to smile.

"In our practice, Coolwind told us that you would be using real swords against the adults but not the other way round," Harry supplied. "I'm sure about that, because Jane and Kengo complained that you're going to get to train with real swords and we won't."

"Well, you're only practising for fun," Dudley replied, grinning.

破滅

The twins enjoyed their live on Goblin Island so much that Harry had completely forgotten about the mystery illness that he had caught at the beginning of October. However, just about six weeks later, he could not prevent himself from falling ill again.

"The symptoms are exactly the same as the last time," Inken said, pensively, giving Harry a worried look. "I'm going to fetch Darkstep from the Gringotts hospital. I should be back in a few minutes." With that she apparated away right out of the children's bedroom, apparently not wanting to lose time.

破滅

Healer Darkstep waved his hand over Harry multiple times, before he said to Inken, "It looks as if someone has bound his magic and just left the binding as it is." Together, the two healers continued casting diagnostic spells at the boy, exchanging an occasional comment in fast Gobbledegook, which neither Petunia nor the boys could understand. Finally, Inken turned to Petunia.

"Wizards sometimes cast spells at especially powerful babies to restrain the magic, because it could hurt themselves or their surroundings. However, these spells have to be lifted at an age of five at the very latest, otherwise, they can cause problems like in Harry's case," she explained. "To make things worse, Darkstep found out that there seems to be a very dark piece of magic buried behind Harry's scar. As this is a single case, it's difficult to predict what problems this can cause, however, we assume that the condition, from which Harry is currently suffering, can be reoccur at any time, even if we lift the binding right away."

Petunia stared at the boy in shock, before she replied in a soft voice, "Please do everything possible for my son."

"That we will do," Darkstep spoke up, reassuringly. "I have just cancelled the spell that bound his magic. However, I believe that his system has suffered from the binding of his magic, especially as his magic seems to be extremely strong."

"What exactly will be the consequences?" Gwenlin spoke up, who had just entered the room to hear the healer's explanation.

"He might get as sick as today again, especially after using a great amount of magic," Darkstep replied in a grave voice. "He should get over it when he reaches his majority at an age of about sixteen." He sighed, before he continued, "About the dark piece of magic I'll have to do some research and see if there's a method to eliminate it. Please don't get up your hopes on this matter though, as it is very unusual to say the least."

"All right. Thank you Darkstep," Petunia replied, glancing at Gwenlin, who gave her a reassuring nod.

"The spell was cast on the 1st of November, 1981," Darkstep added as an afterthought, causing Petunia to gasp.

"That means that Professor Dumbledore must have cast it," she said, grimly.

Darkstep and Inken exchanged a glance, before Darkstep suggested, "You can press charges against Dumbledore. He caused the boy great harm by casting and even more by not cancelling the spell, and Inken can issue you a certificate on the matter at any time."

Gwenlin nodded, however, warned Petunia, "I don't think that we want Dumbledore to know that Harry is living on Goblin Island, so we should be careful with this."

Petunia nodded and decided to not do anything for the time being.

破滅

As the time passed, Harry and Dudley slowly began to think about Hogwarts.

"It's only two more years before we'll be able to attend Hogwarts," Harry spoke up one day.

Dudley cast him a surprised look. "Are you sure that you want to go to Hogwarts?" he enquired. "It's Dumbledore's fault that you're ill, and he's the headmaster of Hogwarts," he emphasized his opinion.

"I know," Harry replied, darkly. "On the other hand, we're the owners of Hogwarts. Maybe we can even fire him," he added, chuckling in spite of the fact that he was really angry at Dumbledore.

"I don't want to give up Swoddy," Dudley added, pensively.

"And Sword fighting and Defence," Harry added. "Blacknang really is a good teacher." He slowly trailed off, recalling the events of the afternoon.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Harry," Blacknang hissed at the boy. "You must concentrate on our practice. I'm not teaching you for fun, but because you'll need to be able to fight in the future."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir," Harry replied. In fact, he was feeling very ill on that day, however, since he did not want anyone to know about the matter, was trying his best to comply with the teacher's instructions.

"If you're sorry, you must take our practice more seriously," Blacknang insisted, seemingly angry.

"Blacknang," Dudley threw in, hesitantly. "I don't think Harry is feeling well today."

Harry inwardly groaned, but to his relief, Blacknang did not make a fuss but instead replied, "Voldemort won't care if you feel well or not. He'll come after you, and you'll have to defend yourself. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied, wearily. Buckbean had told them about the prophecy between him and Voldemort, and he knew that was the reason for their classes with Blacknang.

 _End of flashback_

"Jane and Kengo won't be able to go to Hogwarts with us." Dudley's voice brought him back to reality, and they both felt convinced to not go to Hogwarts. At least not for the time being.

"You don't have to decide this now," Petunia replied in clear surprise when the boys informed her about their decision. "It's almost two more years before you'll have to make a decision."

"Oh well..."

"... who knows what's going to happen until then," the twins agreed and postponed their final decision, even if their minds were made up for the time being.

破滅

It was on the day after Dudley's tenth birthday that Buckbean deemed Harry old enough to hear the reading of his parents' will.

"Harry, two people are mentioned in your parents' will, whom I'd like to invite for the reading," he suggested. "Are you all right meeting a human witch and a wizard?"

"It's not Dumbledore, right Buckbean?" Harry enquired, alert.

"Definitely not," Buckbean reassured him. "I don't want Dumbledore to get to lay his hands on you."

Harry nodded in understanding, knowing that Buckbean had went beyond himself to do everything in Harry's interest, even from a time onwards when he had not even known the goblin.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Demise**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.** **Slightly dark!Harry/dark!Dudley. Slight Dumbledore bashing** **.  
It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Harry observed with apprehension how Buckbean led an older woman and a man of about Petunia's age into the room. _'I'm glad that Dudley and Mum are here with me,'_ he thought, feeling very grateful that his brother had insisted on accompanying him.

"These are Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Remus Lupin, a very good friend of your parents," Buckbean introduced the newcomers, before he turned to the others. "These are Petunia, Harry and Dudley Evans. As I told you, I've invited you all here to listen to the reading of Harry's parents' will."

After everyone exchanged their greetings, Buckbean began to read aloud.

 _'This is Lily and James Potter's will. If you're reading this, it means that we're dead.  
We leave all our possessions to our son Harry, except for 1 million Galleons, which we leave to Remus Lupin. We hope that the money will help him with his furry problem._

 _Harry is to be raised either by Sirius Black or Alice Longbottom. If they are both unavailable for some reason by Amelia Bones. Under no circumstances is he to be placed with my sister Petunia and her magic hating husband Vernon or with Albus Dumbledore, the meddling old coot._

 _Harry, please know that we love you more than anything and wish you a happy life._

 _Lily and James Potter_

 _1 October, 1981'_

Silence followed Buckbean's reading. Petunia was the first to get a grip on herself and asked, "Excuse me please, it's not as if I minded, but why exactly was Harry brought to us, although it was explicitly excluded in the will? Why was he not placed with Sirius in the first place?"

"Dumbledore," Buckbean replied, sighing. "He arranged everything. He made himself Harry's magical guardian and prevented the will from being read."

"Sirius Black is in Azkaban, because he gave the Potters out to Voldemort," Amelia Bones spoke up, only to add in a sad voice, "and Alice Longbottom is in the long-time ward of St. Mungo's. I am and was available though, and I'd have loved to take Harry in."

"Sirius?" Petunia asked, sceptically. "I don't think he betrayed Lily and James. Peter was their Secret Keeper, whatever that is, and he must have betrayed them."

"Peter Pettigrew?" Remus Lupin threw in, sounding excited. "Petunia, are you really sure?"

"Yes Remus, I'm sure. Nobody knew about this, but Lily and I remained very close even after she married, and we met about once a week. She told me that they had changed the Secret Keeper because it was too obvious with Sirius or so. It's not as if I would allow anyone to take in Harry now, as he has become my son and Dudley's brother, and we won't let him go, but I think that Sirius is innocent."

"Please excuse me for a moment," Amelia said, rising from her seat. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Harry observed how she stepped into the fireplace and travelled to her office only to return a minute later carrying a folder. _'She seems very nice,'_ he thought. _'No wonder that she was a friend of my parents.'_

"Sirius Black did not even receive a trial," Amelia spoke up, seeming horrified. "Apparently, Dumbledore insisted that he was the Secret Keeper. He is also said to have killed Pettigrew along with thirteen Muggles, but if the first point is not true, then we'll have to see about the other. We can question him under Veritaserum in any case." Turning to Harry, she said, "From my file it's also evident that Sirius Black is your godfather. I promise that he'll receive a trial as soon as possible."

"Thank you very much, Madam Bones," Harry replied, before he enquired, "If he gets free, I don't have to live with him, do I? I mean, I am very happy with my family and don't want to leave them."

Amelia smiled. "I've understood that, Harry, and no, nothing will change apart from the fact that you're going to have a godfather in addition to your family, provided that he is innocent in all matters of which he is accused."

"Madam Bones," Buckbean spoke up, thoughtfully. "If you decide to take measures against Albus Dumbledore, please inform us, as there's another point which we'd like to add." When Amelia gave him a questioning look, he explained about the magical restraints that caused Harry's illness, which was incurable and would probably last until he reached his majority.

"Why did you not already press charges?" Amelia enquired in clear surprise, however, showed understanding after hearing the story of the Evans family having fled from the human magical world.

"Madam Bones and Remus, we don't want to spread word that Harry is living on Goblin Island," Petunia spoke up in a firm voice, causing both Amelia and Remus to promise their secrecy.

"Who exactly is Harry's guardian now?" Amelia enquired, sounding very business-like.

"Petunia is his guardian in the Muggle and the magical world, while I'm his guardian in the goblin world," Buckbean replied, only to add, "Originally, Dumbledore made himself his magical guardian, but I secretly changed it after getting to know that Petunia is a witch."

"Well done Buckbean," Amelia acknowledged the goblin's action, nodding contentedly.

"Remus," Harry spoke up in a soft voice, "excuse me for asking, but if you don't mind..."

"... what exactly is your furry problem?" Dudley finished the question for him.

"I trust that you will keep this for yourselves, but I'm a werewolf," Remus admitted, "and Lily tried to invent a cure like many others did during the last centuries, however, without success."

"Harry and Dudley, speak with Brightbird," Buckbean suddenly threw in, turning to Remus as he added, "the potions master at our primary school. He has invented a cure for the blue moon disease a few years ago, so maybe he can use that as basis for a possible cure for lycanthropy."

"We'll speak with him tomorrow..."

"... maybe we can assist with his research," Harry and Dudley promised, sincerely.

 _'I hope we can help Remus. He seems to be really nice,'_ Harry thought, feeling very happy and excited at the same time, when Petunia invited Amelia and Remus to come over and visit them for dinner on Harry's birthday, which was just two days ahead.

破滅

Sirius' trial took place in the morning of Harry's birthday. Knowing that Dumbledore would attend as the head of the Wizengamot, Buckbean suggested that Petunia should go alone leaving the children at home. Petunia of course had to attend, as she was the main witness, and Harry felt very grateful towards Remus, who offered to accompany Petunia, apparently understanding that she still felt very apprehensive in the human magical world.

In the meantime, Harry and Dudley helped Gwenlin, Jane and Kengo to prepare the birthday party that was going to take place on the beach and to which they had invited their whole class like it was usual on Goblin Island. Since they had made everyone believe that they were twins, they were having their birthday party on Harry's birthday like during the previous years, as everyone but Buckbean's family thought that it was Harry's and Dudley's birthday today. Secretly, the twins found it very funny, and Harry was glad that Dudley did not seem to mind. _'Well, originally, it was Dudley's idea,'_ he recalled.

Only when Dudley spotted that the window in their bedroom was open, the sign on which they had agreed with Petunia to show them that she was back, Harry and Dudley excused themselves and ran back home in excitement.

"How did it go?" the twins blurted out, as soon as they entered the house, before they quietened upon seeing an unknown man standing in the doorframe of the living room.

"Everything went well, thank you very much," the man, who looked very dirty and unkempt, however, was wearing a broad smile, replied. "I'm Sirius. I trust that you've heard of me."

"We have," Harry spoke up, returning the smile. "I'm Harry, and this is Dudley."

"Sirius, I suggest that you go and take a shower, and then we'll have lunch," Petunia said, as she stepped out of the kitchen. "Harry or Dudley, please show Sirius to the guest room."

"Did Remus not come with you?" Harry heard Dudley enquire, his voice laced with disappointment, while he accompanied his godfather upstairs.

"No, he went to Diagon Alley to buy some proper clothes for Sirius," Petunia replied, smiling. "He should be here any minute now though."

A mere instant later, the fireplace flared, and Remus stepped out. He pulled a small bag out of his robe pocket and enlarged it with a flick of his wand, before he handed it to Harry with the instruction to put it into Sirius' room.

破滅

After lunch, the small group headed out to the beach for the birthday party, which involved swimming in the sea, a Swoddy match and an enormous birthday cake along with a lot of talking, joking and just fun.

"That was a great birthday party," Dudley said to Harry, when they returned home on time for dinner.

"Yes, it was great," Harry agreed, unconditionally. "I was surprised that Sirius and Remus didn't know Swoddy though."

"They can't know," Dudley replied, shaking his head. "Coolwind told us that the human magical world doesn't play Swoddy. They probably don't even know about it."

"And that's good," Buckbean spoke up, as he entered the house just behind the twins, "because it'll give you a huge advantage against Voldemort if the need arises. I believe that Sirius and Remus are trustworthy, but I wouldn't tell anyone else about it."

"All right," the twins voiced their consent. Both of them highly respected their goblin guardian knowing that he would always do what was best for them.

破滅

"Madam Bones just called to ask if it was all right if she brought her niece, who is ten like the two of you," Petunia informed them, just before the fireplace flared and Madam Bones stepped out, closely followed by a girl.

 _'She looks nice,'_ was Harry's first impression that turned out to be true during the conversation between Susan and the two couples of twins. By the time they were enjoying the dessert of vanilla ice-cream with raspberries, Harry and Dudley had the impression as if they had gained another good friend.

破滅

"Sirius," Harry suddenly enquired, "what are you going to do with your new freedom?"

His godfather smirked. "Going to enjoy my life and my godsons," he replied, glancing at Remus, who did not disappoint him but asked, "Godsons?"

"Well, considering that Harry has a twin brother, he surely is my godson, too," the Marauder replied, grinning. "You'll see, Moony, we're going to properly teach the boys."

"I offered Sirius to take back his Auror position, and I'm glad that he agreed, after a long enough holiday to get used to normal life again," Amelia spoke up, smiling.

"Oh that's good," Harry replied, contentedly.

"And you, Remus?" Dudley asked, curiously.

Remus cast the boys a sad smile. "Not many in the wizarding world are ready to employ a werewolf," he then said, sounding frustrated.

"Goblins are less biased," Buckbean informed the werewolf. "If you wanted to remain on Goblin Island without being very picky, I'd find an occupation for you."

An emotion flashed over Remus' face that Harry recognised as shock. However, the older wizard merely replied, "I'd appreciate that very much, and I can assure you that I'm not fussy at all."

Smiling, Petunia turned to Buckbean. "Buckbean, Gwenlin told me once that it was possible to magically enlarge a house. Is it possible to add another room to this house, so that both Sirius and Remus could have their own rooms here?"

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Remus immediately replied, although Harry could recognise from his expression that he'd just love to stay.

"You wouldn't intrude, but I'd be happy to have the two of you here, and I think that the boys are in dire need of a father figure," Petunia explained, smiling.

"Yes Petunia, it's possible to have another room added," Buckbean finally replied. "Tomorrow, I'll contact the builder, as he'll be the best to make the changes and still ensure to keep the house's character from inside and outside."

Petunia voiced her agreement, and Buckbean added, seemingly more to himself than to the others, "I have to speak with him anyway. If Remus is willing to work for me, I can pull through with an idea which I've been having for quite some time."

"I'll do everything, the only problem is that I won't be able to do much on the day after the full moon," Remus assured Buckbean, while everyone else looked at the goblin in clear expectation for further explanations.

"I trust that you all know the Daily Prophet?" the goblin asked and, when they all nodded, revealed his long-time idea. "I'd love to have a goblin newspaper, and if Remus was willing to work for it, we could set it up, as soon as we have a building equipped with the necessary tools. For the beginning, even just one edition per week would be a great achievement. You'd need to keep your eyes open and otherwise wait for the goblins to visit you and tell you their stories, which seem to be interesting for our world."

"I'd love to do so," Remus agreed, "however, I'd need a lot of help, especially since I know nothing about the goblin world."

Buckbean nodded in understanding. "That won't be a problem. You will closely work together with the Triumvirate."

"The what?" Dudley blurted out, giving Harry a questioning look, which his twin returned, shaking his head in confusion.

 _'Madam Bones, Sirius and Mum seem to not know about it either,'_ Harry observed, before he turned his eyes back to Buckbean for an explanation.

"The Triumvirate," Buckbean repeated, chuckling as he added, "Well, I know that it's not generally known in the human world, and even in our world, only adults in responsible positions are aware of it. I intended to introduce Harry and Dudley to them in order to get help for their training anyway, so I'll make an appointment for the three of you to meet the Triumvirate as soon as possible."

"Very well," Remus agreed, while Harry and Dudley nodded their consent, wondering what Buckbean could be having in mind.

 _tbc..._

 _Thanks to the kind reviewers!_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Demise**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.** **Slightly dark!Harry/dark!Dudley. Slight Dumbledore bashing** **.  
**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

"Buckbean, if you don't mind, I'd love to work together with Remus," Sirius suddenly spoke up, sending Amelia Bones an apologetic look.

"That'd be great," Remus breathed in apparent relief, while everyone else smiled at Sirius in encouragement.

破滅

As soon as the requested changes to the Evans' house were finished, Buckbean had the architect build a two-storey building not far from the Evans' house for the Goblin Mirror like they had decided to name the newspaper.

It took a few weeks, but on the last Sunday of October, Buckbean led Sirius, Remus as well as his own family and the Evans into the new building. The top floor consisted of just one large room that was equipped with everything necessary for the printing of a newspaper. The first floor was divided in a large, comfortable room, in which people could meet to chat or to read the soon-to-be-printed newspaper, as well as three smaller offices, each of them equipped with a fireplace. A kitchen and a bathroom completed the first floor. One of the offices was destined for interviews with single persons or small groups of people. There was also a working office with two desks for Sirius and Remus as well as an additional office, of which Buckbean explained that it was going to become the new office for the Triumvirate.

"I've invited the Triumvirate here for today," the goblin finally announced, smirking when his statement caused huge excitement among what he thought of his extended family.

"The Triumvirate," he then explained, "is a group of three, a human, an elf and a goblin. Their position is higher than that of, to speak in terms of the human world, the Minister of Magic. As far as I know, in the human magical world, only the Minister and maybe also the head of the Wizengamot know about the Triumvirate, as it usually works in the background."

"Excuse me Buckbean," Sirius spoke up, "what exactly is the purpose of the Triumvirate?"

"To maintain a good relationship between our three nations, respectively improve it if at all possible," Buckbean explained, patiently. "Right now, I hope very much that the Triumvirate will be able to support Harry in his fight against Voldemort. They..."

The goblin interrupted his explanation, when a wizard, an elf and a goblin successively stepped out of the fireplace. Buckbean introduced Bandhu, one of the elder elves from the Isle of Elves, Nicholas Flamel, a six-hundred-year-old Alchemist wizard, who was famous for his invention of the Philosopher's stone and the Elixir of Life, and Gobstar, the goblin member of the Triumvirate.

Harry eyed the three men with a combination of interest and respect. _'They all look nice and very wise,'_ he thought, resolving to never get on the bad side of any of them.

"I'm very happy to meet you," he said, smiling, when Buckbean introduced him to the three members of the Triumvirate.

"Harry, you can fully trust these three. They won't tell any secret to anyone," Buckbean reassured him, gently patting his shoulder.

"All right, thank you Buckbean," Harry replied in relief, knowing that no one in the human magical world was supposed to know that he was living on Goblin Island - apart from Madam Bones and her niece, who had sworn oaths to keep his secret.

破滅

From that day onwards, the three members of the Triumvirate began to train the twins every weekend, working out a timetable around their Swoddy and Quidditch practices. While Nicholas Flamel took them through the fireplace into his home and instructed them in the fine art of Alchemy, Bandhu taught them elf magic, and Gobstar introduced them to goblin apparition.

"What's the difference between goblin apparition, elf popping and human Apparition?" Petunia asked, curiously, when the children told her of being taught three different ways of Apparition.

"They work differently..."

"... but the effect should be the same..."

"... although, with goblin apparition and elf popping..."

"... one can pop in and outside of Hogwarts..."

"... which is said to be impossible with human Apparition," the children told her.

"Oh, that might become useful one day," Petunia said in understanding. "I suppose that what Gwenlin is teaching me is goblin Apparition as well," she added as an afterthought.

"It surely is..."

"... as the goblins only teach goblin knowledge," the twins reassured their mother, grinning.

破滅

It was on Christmas morning at Hogwarts, when second-year students Fred and George Weasley unobtrusively followed Professor Trelawney upstairs towards her classroom to play the prank of the day. However, they had not even reached the last staircase, when the professor suddenly turned around and began to mutter in a very strange voice.

"The one with the power to vanquish evil has found his demise. Together, they will fight dark and light and shake the foundations of the magical world for the sake of their allies. The one with the power to conquer the dark lord has found his demise."

The twins stared at each other in shock.

"That sounded..."

"... like a prophecy," they mumbled to each other.

"Professor, are you all right?" they then asked in concern, noticing that the old witch seemed to be confused.

"Yes yes, oh, did I say something?" she replied, before she proceeded upstairs, without even waiting for a response.

Glancing at each other, the twins mutually decided to leave the prank be for the time being and inform their head of house about what seemed to be Trelawney's newest prophecy.

破滅

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her living room enjoying the book that she had received from her best friend Poppy for Christmas. _'Oh well, as long as Albus lets me enjoy, before he comes and tells me how much he loves his new woollen socks,'_ she thought, grimly, when a knock at her office door made her groan in annoyance.

She opened the door, looking up in surprise when no other than the Weasley twins disturbed her quiet Christmas morning.

"Messrs. Weasley," she spoke up, crisply. "What happened?"

"It was Trelawney..."

"... we think that she made a new prophecy," the twins informed her, causing her to inwardly sigh.

"A prophecy and to you of all people?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well...

"... we seem to have happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time," the twins replied, as they followed her invitation into her office.

"Let me hear what she said then," Minerva replied, trying her best to remain friendly and patient.

"The one with the power to vanquish evil has found his demise..."

"... Together, they will fight dark and light..."

"... and shake the foundations of the magical world for the sake of their allies..."

"... The one with the power to conquer the dark lord has found his demise," the twins repeated what seemed to be a prophecy in their usually supposed-to-be-funny sing-song, which would have completely driven Minerva nuts if not the fraud's uttering already provided the effect.

 _'What?'_ she thought, incredulously. To the twins she said, "Please accompany me to Professor Dumbledore's office and show us the memory."

破滅

At the same time, Harry and Dudley were enjoying Christmas day on the beach together with their mother, their godfathers as well as Amelia Bones and Susan, Gwenlin, Jane, Kengo and Buckbean. Since Goblin Island was charmed to be of an agreeable weather and an adequate, warm temperature at all times, they could even swim in the sea and thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Petunia, Harry and Dudley were especially proud of the large Christmas tree, which they had magically decorated with Sirius' and Remus' assistance.

However, the enlarged family should not remain alone for too long. Word that the editors of their new newspaper, the Goblin Mirror, as well as the human members of the Swoddy and Quidditch children's teams were gathered on the beach quickly spread around Goblin Island, and many goblins, old and young, made their way to the beach for a huge Christmas party.

It was already late in the afternoon, however, the party was still in full swing and the goblin women were just serving dinner on the beach, when Harry and Dudley made a decision and hurried home to the fireplace to invite the members of the Triumvirate to join them for the party, which lasted until long after midnight.

破滅

During the same evening, Minerva McGonagall had to put up with a very disturbed headmaster.

"Is Harry dead?" Albus wondered aloud. "But then it says he was fighting together with someone, and fighting me as well if I understand correctly. That doesn't make sense."

"Oh believe me, there will be many fighting you if Harry is dead," Minerva replied, sternly, her mouth stretched to a thin line.

"Yes but..." Albus repeated what he had already been arguing during the last five hours.

"Albus, do you want to hear my opinion?" Minerva finally asked.

"Yes my dear," the old wizard replied, looking at her in clear expectation.

"Trelawney is a fraud. Fire her and forget about this new prophecy," Minerva stated, only to add, "Good night, Albus. Merry Christmas." With that she left the office to return to her rooms and get back to her reading.

破滅

Ever since Harry and Dudley had met Remus for the first time, they had used every free minute to assist Brightbird in his potions lab in order to possibly find a cure for lycanthropy.

It was a few days after the large Christmas party that Brightbird informed them in uncharacteristic excitement that one of the rats, which he had used as test objects for their latest test potions, was free of any trace of lycanthropy.

"It was potion number fifty-seven, Harry, your potion," he added, smiling. "Are you up to brew a larger batch of it and test it on the remaining rats?"

"Of course," the twins agreed, eagerly, and engrossed themselves in the task at hand.

To their relief, the potion looked very promising, as all test rats seemed to be cured. "We still don't know if the effects on a human being would be exactly the same," Brightbird warned them to not get their hopes up.

Nevertheless, Harry and Dudley could not wait to have Remus take the potion. They were almost disappointed, when Brightbird told them that Remus would have to go and see Inken to get his potion. "You can't just go there and hand him a phial," he said, smirking. "You're not potions masters and as such not entitled to administer a potion. Apart from that, we don't know what possible side effects the potion can have, so Remus will be much safer with Inken."

"All right," the twins finally agreed in understanding and promised to take the phial to Inken. On their way, they walked by the Goblin Mirror building and instructed Remus to join them for a quick trip to the hospital.

After the full moon on New Year's Eve it became clear that the potion had worked as a cure for lycanthropy, and after the next full moon, it was confirmed that it was a permanent cure and only had to be taken once.

破滅

During the following months, the twins assisted Brightbird to brew as many batches of the werewolf cure as possible, which they sold to St. Mungo's - after multiple discussions using Brightbird's name.

However, when Gobstar advised him to make their three names public, Harry and Dudley outright refused.

"I was told that the Minister of Magic wants to award the Order of Merlin first class to the inventor of the potion," Gobstar informed them, "but he won't award it to a goblin. If your names were in..."

"No sir, sorry sir," Harry interrupted the goblin. "Word of this would get out, and Dumbledore would get to know, and..."

"Maybe we could wait until Harry and Dudley are going to attend Hogwarts in a few months' time," Nicholas threw in, gently.

"If we go to Hogwarts at all..."

"... we really like it here..."

"... and studying right under Dumbledore's nose..."

"... doesn't seem very appealing right now," the twins informed the members of the Triumvirate, whom they had got to know very well over the time since they had first met.

 _tbc..._


	6. Chapter 6

**The Demise**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC. Slightly dark!Harry/dark!Dudley. Slight Dumbledore bashing.  
**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

By the time Harry's and Dudley's Hogwarts letters arrived, the twins had already decided to not attend Hogwarts - at least for the time being.

They had even discussed the matter with Flitwick, a half goblin half human, who was a professor at Hogwarts and was teaching at the goblin school one class a week on Saturday mornings. Flitwick had told them that while Hogwarts would probably be a wonderful experience for the two of them, if Harry did not want the headmaster to fuss about him, he'd better stay where he was. He had also reassured them that they would be able to take their OWLs and NEWTs with the Ministry of Magic without attending the human school and that he would of course keep their secret like he had already done for five years.

When their extended families including the members of the Triumvirate as well as Amelia and Susan assembled in the Evans' house for the twins' unofficial birthday party on Dudley's birthday, the twins announced the matter.

"The question is if we should reply to the Hogwarts letter at all..."

"... or if we should just ignore it," they added, questioningly looking around.

"I'd just ignore it," Sirius was the first to speak up.

"There might be one problem though," Remus said, pensively. "If the headmaster doesn't hear from you, he'll surely check the book of all magical children in Britain, which he has in his office. He'll be able to see that your name has been changed to Dudley and Harry Evans."

"Oh no, we don't want him to know..."

"... about the name change," the twins replied, frowning simultaneously.

"I believe that I might be able to remedy the problem," Nicholas spoke up, smiling. "I have an appointment with Albus Dumbledore in his office the day after tomorrow. I can try to charm both your names to be displayed as your original birth names if you wish."

"Yes please," the twins agreed immediately.

Nicholas promised to do his best and to return in the evening after his meeting with the headmaster and inform them of the result.

破滅

When Nicholas arrived at the Evans' house two days later, he was wearing a stern expression and asked Petunia to call the same members, who had been present for the twins' birthday party.

"Of course," Petunia replied in clear surprise and headed to the fireplace to call Amelia and the other members of the Triumvirate, asking Harry and Dudley to fetch Buckbean's family as she went.

Five minutes later, everyone was sitting in the once again crowded living room, staring at the old wizard in expectation.

"I believe that you have all heard about the Philosopher's stone," he finally began to speak and, seeing everyone nod, even the children, continued, "Dumbledore fears that the stone is not safe in my possession and wants to hide it at Hogwarts for the reason that he believes that Voldemort will come back soon." Ignoring a multiple gasp, he went on, "I have denied his request and thought about asking Darkstone to assist me hiding the stone here on Goblin Island."

"With pleasure," the goblin spoke up, smiling.

"Thank you Darkstone," Nicholas replied and continued, "Why I am telling you this? It's because Dumbledore told me that a new prophecy has been made about Harry."

"What?" Harry and Dudley blurted out in shock.

"The one with the power to vanquish evil has found his demise. Together, they will fight dark and light and shake the foundations of the magical world for the sake of their allies. The one with the power to conquer the dark lord has found his demise," Nicholas told them what he had heard from the headmaster earlier.

"What exactly does it mean?" Harry asked in a small voice, eyeing the old wizard in confusion.

Nicholas chuckled. "Dumbledore is afraid that you're dead," he then replied, "but since you're alive and will fight together with your demise, your demise must be a person or something alive and not what one could understand from the original sense of the word. I believe that the only new point is that you will fight together with someone or something..."

"Dudley," Petunia threw in.

"Yes, probably Dudley," Nicholas agreed and continued, "and that you will probably fight Dumbledore as well, as he is famous as the leader of the light. So you don't have to worry about this new prophecy. It's not worse than the old one."

"On the contrary," Harry agreed, smiling, "if I have Dudley to help me with it."

破滅

It was a few weeks later, on the evening before the twins' official birthday, that Albus Dumbledore called his colleagues together to speak about something that was bothering him a great deal.

"Harry Potter has not replied to his Hogwarts letter," he informed his colleagues, causing Minerva to inwardly groan. _'Even if I'm also worried about Harry, very much at that, everything is Albus' own fault. I've warned him multiple times,'_ she thought in annoyance.

"I'd like to ask one of you to apparate to the Dursleys' tomorrow and speak with Harry," the headmaster continued. "He seems to have received his Hogwarts letter, but that's all that I know. I have no idea if and how much he knows about Hogwarts and how important it is that he comes to study here."

"I'll go an' get'e lad," Hagrid was the first to offer, making Albus nod, contentedly.

"Please do so, Hagrid," he instructed the half giant. "Tomorrow is Harry's eleventh birthday, so it would be a good time to go to see him early in the morning."

破滅

Mere fourteen hours later, the headmaster once again summoned the heads of the houses to inform them that Hagrid had not been able to find Harry, that he himself had tried to apparate to the boy without any more success, and that neither Twinkle, his private elf, nor Fawkes had been able to find the boy.

 _'Of course not,'_ Flitwick thought, efficiently hiding his grin. _'Goblin Island is well warded against humans, elves and all kind of animals except for owls.'_

"I'm at a loss," Albus admitted to his most trusted colleagues. "Maybe Harry isn't even in the country, considering that Fawkes couldn't find him."

"I'm sorry to say this, Albus, but whatever happened to him is only your fault," Pomona Spout voiced precisely what Flitwick thought.

However, the half goblin knew better than to voice his ideas and opinions.

"Exactly," Minerva agreed, immediately, glaring at the headmaster. "Since owls seem to reach him even if Fawkes can't, maybe you should personally write a letter to him and explain why it is so important that he comes to Hogwarts," she offered her advice.

"That's a good idea, Minerva," the headmaster replied slowly, pensively popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

 _'Good luck with that, Albus,'_ Flitwick thought in silent amusement, knowing that the twins had already made the decision to stay away from the meddling old headmaster.

破滅

Several days later, Harry received a letter from Albus Dumbledore. He felt thoroughly annoyed by the fact that the headmaster had sent him a letter, however, what bothered him most was the fact that a tracking spell had been cast at the owl. Fortunately, his teachers had taught him and Dudley at an early time to check owls for spells and charms in order to keep themselves and their family safe.

"Pity Dumbledore," Harry uttered, as he sent the owl on his way - without the tracking charm.

"I wonder why he didn't send Fawkes, his phoenix, instead of a school owl," Remus spoke up, glancing at Sirius.

"That's because Goblin Island is warded against all kind of animals except for owls," Sirius explained. "At least that's what Buckbean told me when we came to live here. And humans can only enter Goblin Island on invitation, so he wouldn't even be able to personally come to see Harry, even if he knew where Harry was living."

"That's very reassuring," Petunia spoke up, while Harry engrossed himself in his letter.

 _'Dear Harry,  
I trust that by now you have received your Hogwarts letter, and your relatives have surely told you everything about Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is very important that you come to Hogwarts on the first of September and attend school here. You have an important role to play in the British magical world, but you won't be alone, as I will be here and guide you through it. I am looking forward to seeing you on the first of September. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to contact me at any time.  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry'_

Harry and Dudley, who had been reading the letter together, let out a simultaneous snort, before Harry handed the letter to Petunia.

"He wants to help me," Harry finally spoke up. "This is ridiculous. I don't think I'm going to reply to it. I mean, he is one of the reasons - if not the main reason - why we decided against attending Hogwarts."

"Just ignore the letter," Sirius agreed, shaking his head in clear annoyance after reading the letter over Petunia's shoulder.

破滅

Harry followed his godfather's advice, and since school on Goblin Island had already begun again on the first of August, he was distracted enough to completely forget about the matter.

Albus Dumbledore, however, could barely focus on anything but the question if Harry Potter was going to find his way to Hogwarts on time for the new school year. He even visited the Weasleys and asked Molly Weasley to wait for Harry on the Muggle platform and suggested for Ronald Weasley to become good friends with Harry.

However, all his attempts seemed to have been in vain, when Minerva read from her list, "Harry Potter", in spite of knowing that the boy had not even confirmed that he was going to attend, and there was no response.

破滅

Hermione Granger was very excited. It was almost a year ago that Professor McGonagall had told her and her parents about Hogwarts and magic. During the more than eleven months, she had read whatever she could lay her hands on, and she had come to Hogwarts with two wishes. One was to become sorted into Professor McGonagall's house, and the other was to speak with Harry Potter.

From the Gryffindor table, she observed the Sorting and looked up with interest when Harry's name was called. However, it seemed as if Harry Potter had not come to Hogwarts. Hermione let out a sigh of disappointment, when the Sorting was finished without Harry making an appearance _. 'Oh well, he'll have had his reasons for not coming,'_ she thought, _'even if I can't understand them. Maybe he only missed the train.'_

However, the whole school should notice soon that Harry Potter was not going to show up for his first Hogwarts year.

破滅

Every year on the first weekend in October, the new Swoddy and Quidditch teams were set up, and Dudley and Harry were very excited, as they were both two old now for the children's teams.

"I just hope I can manage to get into the junior team," Dudley moaned on the evening before the announcement of the trainers' decisions.

"You'll be all right," Harry said, soothingly, knowing how important Swoddy was for his brother. "You're really brilliant."

"Well, you're definitely going to be on the Quidditch team," Dudley replied, grinning. "Coolwind said often enough that they didn't have such a fantastic Seeker before. You haven't lost as much as one match so far."

Fortunately, both boys managed to proceed into the junior teams and were outright happy at their success.

"Very well done," Sirius commended the boys upon hearing the news at dinner.

"Congratulations Dudley and Harry," Remus added, smiling.

破滅

It was later the same evening, when the twins were getting ready for bed, that Dudley suddenly said, "Harry, do you think that Sirius likes Mum?"

Harry stared at his brother in disbelief, before he recalled how Sirius had been sitting next to Petunia on the sofa with his arm around her back. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm not sure, but maybe you're right," he admitted, slowly. "I'm happy that they get along so well though. I love having Sirius and Remus live here with us."

"Yeah, me too," Dudley agreed, yawning. "Good night Harry."

"Good night Dud," Harry replied and quickly made his way into bed, just before Petunia stepped into the room to tuck them in.

破滅

It was just a few weeks later, in the evening of Halloween, when the extended family was just having dinner together that Petunia announced that she had good news to tell. Seeing everyone look at her in expectation, she said, "This morning, I received the results of my OWLs, and I've passed them all with either O or E. Thanks so much Gwenlin for teaching me so well."

"Well, you're a good student," Gwenlin replied, smiling. "See to it that you manage the NEWTs with the same results."

When everyone else happily congratulated Petunia, Harry's scar suddenly began to hurt.

"Someone is very happy," he moaned, holding his head in agony.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Demise**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.** **Slightly dark!Harry/dark!Dudley. Slight Dumbledore bashing** **.  
**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Wiping her eyes, Hermione Granger stood from the spot where she had been sitting all day ever after Ronald Weasley had insulted her after their Charms class.

 _'I only wanted to help,'_ she thought, feeling very hurt at her classmate's behaviour. Glancing at her wrist watch, she realised that the Halloween feast had to have begun already. _'Shall I go there or just return to Gryffindor?'_ she wondered, however, before she could make any decision, something happened that pushed all thoughts about food from her mind.

All of a sudden, the door was opened from the outside, and the largest being that she had ever seen stumbled into the bathroom. _'A mountain troll,'_ she realised from what she had read just a couple of days ago. She quickly hid behind one of the doors, only to realise that the troll destroyed everything in the room in the blink of an eye.

To her immense relief, Professor Quirrell, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, suddenly stepped into the room. It was not as if he managed to bring the troll down, however, on the contrary. It only took the troll a few seconds, before the professor was lying on the ground, badly wounded and unmoving.

 _'Oh no,'_ Hermione thought, horrified, frantically racking her brain what to do, when the professor suddenly rose from the ground and struck the troll with a flick of his wand.

"Get out of here," he then instructed her, and Hermione fled the bathroom as quickly as she could, only briefly noticing that the professor's voice sounded much harsher than usual and that his eyes were bright red.

 _'What happened?'_ she thought, horrified, as she made her way to the Great Hall and made a bee-line to the head table to inform Professor McGonagall about her experience.

破滅

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, urgently, giving his godson a sharp look.

"Someone is very happy," Harry repeated, "because he gained a corporal body. He's laughing so much that it hurts."

The adults exchanged horrified looks. "That means that Voldemort is back," Sirius was the first to comment. "He's the only one who can make Harry's scar hurt."

"Dudley, please call Amelia, Buckbean and the Triumvirate here," Petunia ordered her son, before she carefully pulled Harry into an embrace.

破滅

"You can't do anything about Voldemort right now," Gobstar informed the boys after listening to what Harry had to say. "He's made Horcruxes," he continued and patiently explained what they were before promising that the goblins had already found a method to destroy them and would do so as soon as possible. "Until then, you mustn't even try to attack him."

As unsatisfactory as it was, especially since Gobstar was unable to promise a time frame for the destruction of the Horcruxes, Harry felt that he could fully rely on the goblins and was grateful that he did not have to hunt down the evil items.

However, he realised soon just how annoying his connection with Voldemort was, as he was unwillingly pulled into visions every now and then, mostly, however, on Saturday evenings and nights. _'Of course, he has to get away from Hogwarts to gather his followers,'_ he thought in annoyance after observing how Voldemort had just sent his Death Eaters after the family of a muggleborn student.

Upon realising that his visions usually were a warning of what was going to happen during the next hour, the Triumvirate along with Amelia Bones and Buckbean made it a habit to gather at the Evans' house on Saturday evenings, hoping to possibly manage to stop the Death Eaters' actions on time. Unfortunately, in more than half of the cases they were too late.

破滅

It was a few days after Christmas, and Hermione was lying in bed reading one of her new books, when strange sounds from downstairs made her grip her wand in fright, before she carefully climbed down the stairs. Glad that her parents seemed to have not heard anything, she stood in the dark and observed, horrified, how the entrance door was blasted open and a hooded figure stood in the doorframe.

Before the person could take any action whatsoever, however, he let out a scream that made Hermione think that he had to be attacked from behind. An instant later, the hood dropped onto the floor along with the head that was hidden inside. Hermione almost lost her dinner at the sight and quietly hurried back upstairs and into the bathroom, from where she had a good view over the area in front of the entrance door. She saw five hooded persons on the ground, while two other hooded figures flying on broomsticks were attacking them.

"Attacking muggleborn students?" she heard a voice shout.

"You've found your demise," another voice added before one of the broom riders waved his arm.

Hermione observed, incredulously, how one of the broom riders waved something to cut off the head of one of her attackers, while the other sent a spell at another, which made him crumble to the ground. _'Are those swords?'_ she wondered in disbelief.

The remaining three attackers on the ground began to fire spells at the broom riders, however, to Hermione's relief, they were able to dodge all spells and were just waving their swords again, when a series of pop ups could be heard and no less than a dozen Aurors flooded the Grangers' front garden.

To her surprise, the broom riders vanished from the spot, while the Aurors carried away the dead and wounded attackers.

Hoping to receive any answers as to what exactly happened, Hermione shakily climbed downstairs.

"Hello, I am Auror Tonks," a woman introduced herself to her before asking, "Is anyone hurt inside the house?"

"No," Hermione confirmed. "They didn't even get inside, because the two people on brooms attacked them and kept them off. They probably saved our lives."

"For sure they did," Tonks confirmed. "Thank Merlin."

During the next ten minutes, Hermione had to answer questions to a group of five Aurors, before a woman, who had introduced herself as Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, asked if she could come to the Ministry of Magic the following day and show her the memory of the attack.

"I don't know how to get to the Ministry of Magic, but if you tell me and show me how to allow you to view my memory, I will surely do so," Hermione promised, feeling quite eager at the prospect of learning such interesting things during the holidays.

 _'I can't believe Mum and Dad slept through the whole thing,'_ she thought, as she trailed back into her bedroom, very relieved that the Aurors had kindly repaired the front door and removed all traces of the fight that had taken place in the front garden. _'Maybe I shouldn't even tell them. They'd only worry and maybe even pull me out of the magical world.'_

破滅

Unfortunately, the attacks on the families of muggleborn students continued, and it was a very thoughtful headmaster reading the Daily Prophet on a Sunday morning in April.

"Who are the people protecting the Muggle families from the Death Eaters?" he asked the four heads of the houses. "It doesn't make sense. They arrive much sooner than the Aurors, and they fight with swords while flying on broomsticks. Apparently, they can even fire spells from their swords. As much as I appreciate that they attack the Death Eaters, even if they shouldn't be killed, it's unsettling to not know who they are."

"Maybe aliens," Flitwick spoke up, inwardly grinning, as he could very well imagine who the fighters had to be.

"They always tell the Death Eaters that they found their demise, at least from what the victims told the Aurors," Minerva threw in, pensively. "It's the same expression as in the newest prophecy about Harry."

"You don't think that Harry is able to fight with a sword while riding on a broom?" Albus queried in clear disbelief. "Considering that he hasn't even come to Hogwarts yet, it's impossible."

破滅

Harry, Dudley and their extended family followed the reports in the Daily Prophet in amusement. While they felt bad having to injure or even kill people in order to save innocent others, they felt slightly reassured by the public opinion that the Death Eaters did not deserve anything else.

"I still hope that this will stop soon," Harry said to Dudley one day, when they let themselves sink into bed in exhaustion after fighting a group of about a dozen Death Eaters.

"It will," Dudley reassured him. "When Mum took you to Inken earlier to have your wound fixed, Buckbean told us that the goblins were actively destroying the Horcruxes now. When that's finished, we should be able to kill Voldemort and end this forever."

"Ah, I hope so," Harry mumbled, already drifting off to sleep.

破滅

Unfortunately, things were not as easy as they seemed. The goblins did not only have problems laying hand on Nagini, Voldemort's snake, but also realised that there was another Horcrux buried behind Harry's scar.

As shocking as the revelation was, Harry confirmed in determination, "Nagini first. The Horcrux behind my scar at least helps us to know what he's going to do so that we can try saving some lives."

By the time the goblins had found a safe way to eliminate the Horcrux from within Harry, the Demise had advanced to being the saviours of the magical world. Even if everyone seemed to be eager to know their identity, they acknowledged that they were more efficient than the Aurors could ever be.

It was almost three years after Voldemort had gained his corporate body that Buckbean told him that he could cast the spell to get rid of Harry's Horcrux.

Inwardly sighing in relief, Harry refused politely. "As much as I want to get rid of the Horcrux, we'd be helpless without the information that we gain from it," he explained, causing his extended family to dive in a huge discussion. In the end, they agreed that as soon as Harry got to know about Voldemort participating in a raid, he should apparate to Buckbean, allow him to eliminate the Horcrux and then try to get rid of Voldemort right away.

破滅

Severus Snape sighed in annoyance, as he apparated together with his fellow Death Eaters. So far, the Dark Lord had not insisted that he participated in any raid whatsoever, knowing that he was too important for him in his role as potions master. However, recently, his ranks had diminished drastically, and, insisting that always one experienced Death Eater had to accompany his newly acquainted followers, today he had chosen Severus.

Together with five young wizards, Severus approached the house of the Creevys, the family of two of his students.

"Blast open the entrance door," he instructed one of the Death Eaters, who immediately obeyed.

However, before they could do as much as storm the house, the two hooded figures of whom he had already heard so many rumours approached.

"Have you still not learned?" one of them hissed, cutting the head of the Death Eater off who just set to enter the house.

"We're your demise," the other added, before casting one spell after the next from his sword.

Severus managed to dodge the spell before casting an offensive spell back. They exchanged a couple of curses, efficiently dodging the opponent's, while the other broom rider dealt with the younger Death Eaters. It was only just when the Aurors popped in that his opponent's hood came slightly off, so that he could get sight of well known green eyes, before he hurriedly apparated away to avoid capture.

破滅

"It was the Demise again. One of them was Potter," he informed the Dark Lord along with the news that his other followers either had not made it or had been captured by the Aurors.

"Potter!" the Dark Lord spat, sounding clearly surprised. "Very well, on Christmas Eve I shall accompany you to attack Diagon Alley and show the world how we get rid of the Demise. And of Potter of course," he added, grimly.

As soon as he recovered from the Dark Lord's anger, Severus returned to Hogwarts to keep the headmaster updated.

"Harry Potter? Severus are you sure?" Albus queried in clear disbelief.

Severus nodded. "Yes sir. He has Lily's eyes. I'd recognise them anywhere," he confirmed, tightly.

破滅

"One of them got away," Harry moaned, when he returned home right after Dudley.

"That doesn't matter. The main point is that you got through that fight all right," Dudley replied in a firm voice and told the others how Harry had fought one Death Eater the whole time.

Suddenly, Harry was pulled into another vision, making everyone stare at him in concern. However, an instant later, his grim expression stretched to a small smile.

"Buckbean," he addressed his goblin guardian. "Please take out the Horcrux now. I will fight Voldemort on Christmas Eve. In Diagon Alley," he added towards Amelia, who was just being filled in about the scene at the Creevys' by Tonks.

"Cool and on New Year's Day, we're going to have a double wedding," Sirius spoke up, smirking, before he pulled Petunia into a passionate kiss.

"Fine with me," Tonks replied, nestling onto Remus' lap.

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Can you please wait if we really manage to get rid of him on that day before making plans for a victory?" he blurted out, grumpily.

"We'll do that dear. We won't make any plans now," Petunia promised in a soothing voice.

"Thanks," Harry replied and slightly hesitantly followed Dudley and Buckbean into their room to get the Horcrux taken out.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments!_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Demise**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.** **Slightly dark!Harry/dark!Dudley. Slight Dumbledore bashing** **.  
**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Harry and Dudley spent most of Christmas Eve in Buckbean's office at Gringotts, waiting for the Aurors, who were invisibly patrolling Diagon Alley, to call them.

It was late in the afternoon, and the shopping street was still crowded with wizards and witches hunting for last minute Christmas presents, when they received the message that Death Eaters were attacking Diagon Alley.

Harry and Dudley exchanged a glance, before they donned their hoods and reached for their brooms, apparating away right away.

When they reached the alley, they were already sitting on the brooms and made a bee-line to where they could see at least a dozen hooded figures making the crowd rush away in panic.

"Your demise has come," Dudley shouted, as he approached the Death Eaters.

"How dare you attack Diagon Alley, you bastard," Harry shouted, making his way over to where he could make out Voldemort within the cloud of black hoods.

"Crucio," Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand in his direction.

However, Harry managed to dodge the curse and dropped a large amount of drops, which Sirius had given him as his newest invention of a joke product, onto the hooded figures underneath himself. To the evil wizards' clear shock, the drops exploded into small fireworks that not only gave them burns but efficiently managed to draw their attention to their hurting body parts. While Dudley proceeded to stun the distracted Death Eaters, Harry approached Voldemort and exchanged a couple of spells with his nemesis - inefficiently, as they both managed to dodge each other's curses.

"Now," Dudley suddenly hissed at Harry, before he waved his sword towards the evil wizard at the same time as Harry cast a boiling curse at him, which - due to the distraction by Dudley - managed to hit Voldemort. Hundreds of green boils instantly ate away his black garments, while his head lost connection to the rest of his body.

"Bye Tom," Harry hissed, sighing in relief, as he landed on the ground next to Dudley, where they were surrounded by Aurors an instant later.

破滅

"That was just amazing," Tonks blurted out, pulling first Harry and then Dudley into bear hugs. "You did it, you got him," she added, grinning broadly.

"Congratulations Harry and Dudley," Amelia added, as she stepped through the crowd of Aurors. "Well done."

"Thank you Amelia," Harry replied, smiling, before he asked the older witch to accompany them to Gringotts to be able to speak in private for a few minutes.

"Now that Voldemort is gone, we'd like to fine charges against Dumbledore," he told the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "I believe that Buckbean already gave you the necessary information."

"Yes dear, and I've already prepared everything," Amelia replied, pleasantly. "Dumbledore is in for a nice Christmas surprise letter."

破滅

Albus Dumbledore was just enjoying Christmas breakfast together with his colleagues, glad that Voldemort was said to be gone, even if he could not comprehend why that would have been possible, and that his potions master had unobtrusively managed to get away from the scene as soon as who he knew to be the Demise had shown up.

However, his happiness turned into horror upon opening one of the letters, which he received from the owls on this morning. What was supposed to be a Christmas letter was in fact an announcement from the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

 _'Albus Dumbledore, you are accused of the following charges against the heir of the ancient house of Potter.  
\- Child abduction  
\- Ignoring Lily and James Potter's will  
_ _\- Binding Harry's magic  
_ _\- Failing to take of the binding, causing harmful consequences  
_ _You are herewith requested to appear in front of the court at 10 a.m. on 26 December, 1994, court room 4, Ministry of Magic.  
_ _Regards  
_ _Amelia Bones  
_ _Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement'_

"Albus, are you all right?" Minerva asked in apparent concern, making him look up from his letter.

"Yes," he replied, weakly reaching for the next letter, which he hoped - in vain - to just be a normal Christmas card.

It was from Augusta Longbottom.

 _'Albus Dumbledore, herewith I invite you to an urgent meeting of the Wizengamot at 3 p.m. today. The members of the Wizengamot have come to doubt your loyalty to the ancient houses for multiple reasons and wish to discuss your debatable continuation as head of the Wizengamot. By the way, you will lose the votes of the houses Potter, Gryffindor and Slytherin, as each of these houses will now be represented by their rightful heirs.  
Regards  
Lady Augusta Longbottom'_

To Albus' relief, the next three letters turned out to be Christmas cards from former students, before he suddenly held an official looking letter from Gringotts in his hands. Inwardly groaning, he unfolded the parchment and read.

 _'Mr. Dumbledore, this is to inform you that all of your vaults have been locked for the time being due to an impending court event. You cannot approach your vaults or make any transactions until further notice. Since you don't have an heir, in case of conviction, all your possessions will become property of Gringotts.  
Regards  
Ragnok  
Director of Gringotts'_

 _'Am I stuck in a nightmare?'_ Albus wondered, however, had to admit to himself that reality seemed to be haunting him. _'Oh well, I made some mistakes,'_ he thought, as he slowly returned to his office to look for his Christmas presents. _'Maybe I'll at least receive some nice, woollen socks,'_ he hoped.

破滅

Harry was torn between excitement and annoyance. It was going to be his first open appearance in the human magical world. _'At least Mum and Sirius are going to be with me,'_ he thought, as he readied himself to head to the Ministry of Magic, where the Wizengamot meeting was going to take place.

"I'm going to accompany you, even if I don't have a vote," Dudley decided, causing Harry to smile.

"Thanks," he replied, feeling very much reassured by his brother's company. "I'll discuss what to do with my votes for Gryffindor and Potter with you anyway."

"I might want your opinion how to use the Slytherin vote, too," Petunia spoke up, causing Sirius to chuckle.

"Now let's go. It's not such a big deal," the Marauder said, grinning, as he was the first to step into the fireplace.

破滅

Sirius introduced Petunia, Harry and Dudley to the Wizengamot, making many of the assembled members stare at them with interest, as it became clear that they were the heirs of the founders of Hogwarts.

To Harry's relief, everyone was very friendly in spite of their sudden appearance, and Augusta Longbottom quickly opened the session.

"As Albus Dumbledore will be facing court tomorrow due to several accusations against Harry, the heir of the ancient house of Potter, pursued by Amelia Bones, today, we will deal with Dumbledore's behaviour towards the ancient and noble houses," the old witch announced, before she began to accuse Dumbledore.

"Only by chance did we get to know that there were two prophecies made for Harry Evans, née Potter, and Voldemort. This should have been open knowledge for all of us to assist Harry bringing down the evil wizard as soon as possible. However, Dumbledore kept the information to himself, while it would have been his responsibility as head of the Wizengamot to inform us. Moreover, Dumbledore employed a wizard who was possessed by Voldemort's spirit to teach at Hogwarts, bringing all our children into jeopardy. In my opinion, this is inexcusable, and I ask you now, members of the Wizengamot, to show your distrust towards Albus Dumbledore."

To Harry's surprise, the members openly voted to have Dumbledore replaced as the head of the Wizengamot. Only about five members, obviously old friends of Dumbledore, did not raise their hands.

"I suggest Sirius Black as the new head of the Wizengamot," Nicholas Flamel suddenly spoke up. "He was also one of the victims of Albus Dumbledore and innocently ended up in Azkaban only because Dumbledore blocked the Potters' will, from which it would have been evident that he was innocent."

A quick vote later, Sirius was pronounced head of the Wizengamot, and Amelia assured the members that the matter of Sirius' unrightful imprisonment would also become a topic during the court on the following day.

"Considering Albus Dumbledore's errors, I believe that he should also be deemed unfit as headmaster of Hogwarts," Sirius announced, taking over the session from Augusta.

"Who do you suggest then?" Amelia spoke up, giving Sirius a questioning look.

"Considering that my fiancée Petunia along with my godsons Harry and Dudley are the heirs of the four founders of Hogwarts, I suggest Harry Evans as the new headmaster," Sirius replied, smirking.

"That's impossible. Harry hasn't even taken his OWLs yet let alone the NEWTs," Dumbledore contradicted.

"I've taken my OWLs last summer, and I'm ready to take my NEWTs as soon as the Ministry makes it possible," Harry spoke up, giving Amelia a questioning look.

"I'll have to enquire about the date within the ministry," Amelia replied and suggested to make Harry the headmaster from the next school year onwards, when he would be sixteen and in possession of his NEWT certificate. "Until then, we can ask Minerva McGonagall to take the position of the temporary headmistress.

破滅

"So from next summer onwards, you'll be the headmaster of Hogwarts," Dudley said in amazement, once they were back at home.

"Cool on the one hand, but on the other hand, I'm going to miss Goblin Island," Harry replied, sighing.

"Don't forget the advantage of goblin apparition," Buckbean reminded him. "You can even apparate out of Hogwarts and can come here without anyone realising that you've left."

破滅

It was on the following evening that the Evans held a small party to celebrate recent events together with their extended family as well as the three members of the Triumvirate, to whom they had become really close over the years.

"I have made a decision," Nicholas suddenly spoke up, causing everyone to look at the old wizard in expectation.

"Since Dumbledore has been stripped of all posts and sent to Azkaban, I believe that it's time for me to make space for someone younger, too." Seeing everyone stare at him in disbelief, he announced, "I'd like to retire from being a member of the Triumvirate, provided that Dudley would be willing to become my successor. With Harry as the headmaster and Sirius as the head of the Wizengamot, I believe that they'll be able to brilliantly work together."

"I accept," Dudley replied, eagerly, making Harry grin broadly.

"My last task," Nicholas added, smirking, "will be to rid Fudge of his position as Minister of Magic and have him replaced by Amelia."

Huge applause followed his announcement, which was equally shared by the Wizengamot in another urgent session, and by the time the New Year's ball took place at the ministry, Amelia was already the new minister.

破滅

When Harry took place at the table to which Amelia led him, he looked around only to realise that he was sitting together with Amelia and his family. _'Thank Merlin,'_ he thought, before he let his eyes wander around the room only to inwardly groan at the number of people assembled in the large ministry hall.

Amelia greeted everyone, before she announced, "I am very happy that it's my first task as the new Minister of Magic to award two courageous young men the Order of Merlin first class." Holding out the awards to the fifteen-year-olds, she continued, "Herewith I award Harry and Dudley Evans the Order of Merlin first class for the demise of Voldemort."

"It's not only Voldemort..."

"... but we're the Demise..."

"... for anyone..."

"... who really messes up," the twins replied, grinning at each other, as they gratefully accepted the award.

 **The End**

 _A huge thanks to those who supported my muse by reviewing throughout this story!_


End file.
